


Boys and Their Toys

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Pumpkin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Their Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Title: Boys and Their Toys   
> Author: Pumpkin  
> Archive: BIC, *if* they want it   
> Fandom: The Phantom Menace   
> Pairing: Palpatine/Valorum   
> Rating: NC17   
> Warnings: See pairing, brain bleach is *not* provided by the author   
> Feedback: Oh, yes, please, I definitely want to hear what people thought about this one *grin* - groans, screams, flames, cackles of joy, I'll happily take them all.   
> Disclaimer: I sincerely doubt George wants anything to do with them here, but they are his boys.   
> Notes: This is Raven's fault. Entirely. Okay, Lori didn't exactly stop me either. So I blame them. Raven mentioned example pairings that would be acceptable on jedi_slash and I just couldn't get this image out of my head without writing it down, and now I'm inflicting it on you. Hopefully it is now out of my system.

Palpatine looked at himself in the mirror. Damn but he looked good. Boots, soft black leather with eight buckles each, went to his knees, a dark contrast to the ivory flesh above. He wore nothing else but an elegant riding crop in one hand, a solid erection and a smile. He laughed, the cackle leaving his grin twisted.   
  
Still looking in the mirror, he glanced behind him and to his left. His horned boy stood there, with the red and black tattoos covering his body Maul didn't look naked, even though he was. His cock was a special masterpiece, coloured to blend in with the rest of his flesh, whether erect or flaccid. Really, Palpatine thought, the boy's whole body was one of his better masterpieces. Maul was honed and tattooed and obedient to Palpatine's every whim. It was good to be the Master.   
  
He looked past his other shoulder, at the desk. The letters on the nameplate were reversed in the mirror, but he didn't need to read them to know who the naked man bound to the desk was. Valorum's hands were each wrapped around a corner, thick tape the colour of blood keeping his wrists in place. He couldn't see them, but he knew that each of Valorum's ankles were secured to the desk's legs, leaving the Chancellor bent over the desk, spread eagle and immobile.   
  
It made him hungry and he gave up the mirror after a last glance at his own magnificence. He might be old, but constant training with his apprentice had left him in good shape and though wrinkled, his skin didn't sag. Not like Valorum's, the man spent far too many nights working late and munching on fat-rich Senate foods. He needed a keeper.   
  
Palpatine walked slowly around the desk, his boots making no noise on the thick blue carpeting. He stopped behind Valorum, enjoying the view, grinning at the sight of balls curled tight up against the Chancellor's body, the hard, red cock rubbing between Valorum and the edge of the desk.   
  
He traced the line of Valorum's spine with his whip, the black leather looking quite attractive against the white skin. Valorum made a small, squeaky sound and his back rippled as the whip slid along his crevice, Palpatine pressing it hard against the little hole. He let the tip of whip push into Valorum's body, the chancellor squeaking again and shoving back as far as he could. Which wasn't that far, given the restraints.   
  
"Held immobile by red tape, as always, eh, Valorum?" He cackled and pulled out the whip, bringing it down on the white buttocks, the crack that went through the room sending shivers of delight down his own spine. He gave Valorum a couple more hits with the crop, admiring the way the chancellor's skin welted almost immediately, the white showing up the red beautifully.   
  
One more stroke with the whip and then Palpatine let it slide down to glide over the tight flesh of Valorum's balls. The chancellor trembled as the whip slid back and forth, leather softly caressing the sacs and the thin delicate flesh of Valorum's erection.   
  
"Worried, Chancellor? You're right to be." He cackled again, the sound Valorum's only warning before the whip came down hard against the turgid cock and then with only slightly less force on the chancellor's balls. Valorum cried out, the sound honest, true. One more flick of the whip, just to hear that scream again. It was the best sound, like a drug in Palpatine's ears, and he rationed it, savouring the pained sounds all the more for their rarity.   
  
He brought the whip's tip back to Valorum's hole, pushing it in and fucking the chancellor with the crop. Valorum was squirming as much as his bindings allowed, body writhing, the greedy hole pulling the whip in.   
  
"You want more, my dear Chancellor, don't you?"   
  
"Yes." The word was a gasp, a plea, the second most powerful man in the galaxy was spread out before him, all but begging to be fucked. He was going to have to do something about that "all but".   
  
"I'm not convinced you really want it. Do you really want it, Valorum?" He pushed the whip further in, leaning his hip against Valorum's red buttocks, letting his erection burn against the man's skin.   
  
"Please. Please, fuck me." Now that was the sound of begging, Valorum's voice weak and needy. It made Palpatine's cock twitch happily.   
  
"What do you think, Maul?" He asked the question casually, turning to his apprentice. Maul stood silently in the corner of the room, watching the tableau, as he had been ordered. "Should I fuck him, or should I let you have him?" He laughed at the eager look in the flashing yellow eyes and sent a bolt of the Force at the boy, watching him come from the unexpected jolt of pain.   
  
He went over and coated his own cock in the boy's come, the thick, black liquid still warm, and then patted Maul on the cheek. "You're such a sweet thing. I shall have to do something about that before I send you to deal with those pesky Jedi."   
  
Returning to Valorum, he plunged inside the man, sighing happily as tight heat surrounded his cock. Bringing the whip down against Valorum's back, he withdrew and thrust again before stilling.   
  
"Please, more." Valorum's voice was so small, so unlike the commanding sound that ruled the Senate. Palpatine rewarded him with several more thrusts and another crack of the whip, this time across the chancellor's back and then he stilled again.   
  
"More...please." The words were breathless, desperate.   
  
Palpatine cackled and leaned over the bent body, whispering in Valorum's ear. "Call me chancellor, Chancellor."   
  
Valorum's response was immediate. "Please, Chancellor, please fuck me, please hit me."   
  
Palpatine did. He fucked and he whipped and he used Valorum's body, watching their white flesh come together in the mirror, their pale skin broken only by black leather, red tape and red welts.   
  
"Don't I look good? Aren't I just the hottest thing, sinking into this tight little asshole?"   
  
The "Yes, Master" from his apprentice and sobbed "Yes, Chancellor" from Valorum were spoken almost simultaneously and he roared happily, his pleasure exploding from him along with bolts of lightning that scorched the wall next to the mirror.   
  
He pulled out, cracking the whip down onto Valorum's buttocks one more time. The chancellor grunted, hanging limply over the desk, come dripping from him.   
  
Maul came to him and slid his blue senatorial robe over his shoulders, moving around to do up the buttons and then brushing his hair into neatness. Palpatine looked into the mirror, finding himself again the proper Senator from Naboo. He waved his hand in Valorum's general direction.   
  
"Clean this up." He fixed Maul with a glare. "And this time no playing with my toys before you put them away."   
  
Maul bowed deeply. "Yes, my master."   
  
***   
  
Qui-Gon walked into their quarters to find Obi-Wan masturbating, wildly. His padawan was moaning and writhing; the place reeked of sex -- this had obviously been going on for some time. His felt himself begin to harden.   
  
As Obi-Wan climaxed, Qui-Gon heard a scream come from the vid machine. His brows drew together.   
  
"What are you watching, love?"   
  
End.


End file.
